fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arianne Wormwood
Summary One of the Five main characters of Ark//Wind Saga she is one of the Children of Destiny that is summoned to the world of Lafaye, she is chosen in the role of knight and is given the weapon of a sword. As she grew and matured in the world of Lafaye she gained a great proficiency with the sword and is considered an extremely competent swordswoman and one of the strongest and only swordswomen in the world. Appearance and Personality . Personal Statistics Alignment: Children of Destiny/Goddess Faction Name: Arianne Wormwood (With Aethel) Origin: Ark//wind Saga Gender: Female Age: 14 when she died (17 currently) Classification: Human Swordsman/Child of Destiny Birthplace: Nameless World. Weight: 140 lb ''' '''Height: 5'5 Likes: Friends, Family, Cooking, Food Dislikes: Spiders Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Red Hobbies: Reading Fantasy Books, Cooking Food. Values: Values Friends and Family above all else. . Status: Died in the Nameless world, Ressurected and Summoned to Lafaye by the Goddess. Affiliation: Children of Destiny, Goddess Faction Combat Statistics Tier: 7-A | 3-A | 2-C Powers and Abilities: Expert Sword Play, Able to summon various elemental dragons (one at a time) with their own abilities, Soul Resonance (Able to Fuse with their familiars), Awakening the Sword of Astraea which can destroy multiversal and conceptual beings. Attack Potency: Mountian level (Aethel's Dragon's Roar was able to destroy a mountain) | Universal (Defeated the Hero King) | Low Multiverse Level (She along with her friends were able to defeat a calamity controlled goddess) Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''(Casually dodged Lisette the black mage's lightning based attacks at point blank range) | '''Infinite | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: ''' '''Class M | Universal | Infinite Striking Strength: Mountain Class '''(Aethel's Dragon's Roar was able to destroy a mountain) | '''Universal | Low Multiversal Durability: Mountain Level '''(Was able to withstand having Aethel's Dragon's Roar reflected back at her by the Water Dragon Princess) | '''Universal | Multiversal Stamina: '''Superhuman '''Range: Extended Melee Range | Tens of Kilometers | Universal | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Sword of Astraea Intelligence: As a human being she had an IQ of 120 Weaknesses: None notable, elemental weaknesses changes depending on which dragon girl she currently has summoned as her familiar (with Aethel as her familiar she is weak to water based attacks.) Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: When fused with Aethel. Fire Based Attacks: * Flame Cocoon-Wraps herself completely in a cocoon of flames that melts anything that gets near her and negates other flames * Healing Fire- When under Soul Resonance she is able to constantly regenerate significant amounts of damage in a matter of seconds the skin that the healing fire touches gains the property of scales which makes them armour like and would take significant force to penetrate * Solis Nova- creates a fireball with the destructive power of the sun and fires it at her opponent. This has significant charge time. * Dragon's Wing Transformation- allows her to grow a pair of obsidian dragon's wings. Sword Based Attacks: * Dragon Rush- Moves Faster than the eye can see and dashes through the opponent in mid-air with her flaming sword multiple times * Angel's sword- Forms two wings of flame on her back and launches a desperation attack that launches her full force into her opponent. * Angel's shield- creates a corn of fire in front of her as she charges forward with her shield propelled by two wings of flame. * Seraphim's Sword- Summons a circle of swords that either encircles her and defends her from her opponents, or encircles her opponents and encircles or fires at her opponents. By herself: * Summon Familiar-Can summon the primordial dragons (one at a time) to wreak havoc in their true forms. Key: Human | Soul Resonance (Aethel) | Sword of Astraea (50%) | Sword of Astraea (100%) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia I imagine her being a female genderbend of the Y's character Adol Christian as I want the main character of this series to remind people of the main character of one of the oldest JRPGs. Note: This character profile is under construction. Category:Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Summoners Category:Knights Category:Ark//wind Saga